Training Trips
by FireNationPhoenix
Summary: This was a one shot I posted on my tumblr that everyone seems to love so I'm posting it here. Basically how the girls deal with Vegeta's constant training binges after the Tournament of Power.


Vegeta knew the routine all too well. When it came time to leave capsule corp for a while to do some intensive training, his son usually took it fine, but each time he left, Bulma was reminded of the paranoia she felt during the tournament of power. Bra was 3 years old but Vegeta had a feeling that she could remember when he left her for the first time to compete in the tournament, right after she was born.

"Vegeta I know this is a short trip but please come back safe," Bulma said while handing her husband the capsules he would need.

"Don't get too sentimental woman, you know I always come back," Vegeta replied sternly. At that moment, Trunks was on his way out to go to Goten's for some sparring practice of his own.

"I'll be back at around 2:00 tomorrow mom," he said excitedly as he pushed the front door open.

"Come back soon Trunks, you know I don't like how you boys are always leaving," Bulma lamented. As soon as Trunks was gone, Bulma turned back to Vegeta.

"I didn't tell Bra you were leaving this time because you know how she gets," Bulma informed her husband. Each time Vegeta had to leave to train, Bra would scream and cry begging him not to go away while clinging to his leg. Bulma couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her husband as she never got that reaction out of Bra when she left for business trips. The nights that would follow were usually not pleasant as Bra would sob throughout the majority of the day, and nothing Bulma did would calm her down.

"I'm leaving now woman, I'll be back in two days," Vegeta said gruffly as he was about to head out the door. Before he could leave however, both of them heard someone come down the stairs.

"Crap!" Bulma muttered under her breath. Bra saw the case containing the capsules and her father in his training uniform, the items that meant Vegeta would be going away.

"PAPA STAY WITH ME!" Bra screamed as she grabbed onto Vegeta's leg.

"Bra honey, Papa has to go on a training trip but he will be back in two days," Bulma said, trying to unsuccessfully calm Bra.

"NO! PAPA'S GONNA GO AWAY FOREVER!" she sobbed. Vegeta looked at his wife and then down at his daughter.

"Bra, we need to talk," Vegeta told her sternly. "Please give us a minute," Vegeta said looking at Bulma.

"Of course, I'll be outside," Bulma replied before stepping out.

Vegeta pulled Bra off his leg and sat down on the floor with her facing him.

"You know I'm not going to be gone forever princess," Vegeta said more gently, placing both his hands on Bra's shoulders.

"But what if something bad happens to you Papa?" Bra sobbed.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Vegeta asked her. Bra nodded and grabbed Vegeta's waist, causing Vegeta to flinch.

"Bra I'm just going to visit Whis on his planet for two days to train with him, nothing is going to happen to me, I promise," Vegeta assured her as he pulled her off his waist. Vegeta still wasn't the type that enjoyed that kind of affection.

"Be a good girl for me while I'm gone, listen to your mother and calm down, I'll be back soon," he continued. Bra felt better as her father always kept his promises. Before Vegeta could get up and leave, Bra tugged on his uniform.

"What do you want now kid?" Vegeta growled, getting a little annoyed with her.

"Papa, can I hug you before you go bye bye?" Bra asked him while looking up at him with her large blue eyes. Vegeta sighed. He couldn't resist those eyes as they were too much like his wife's. Vegeta nodded silently as Bra clung to his waist, rubbing her face on his stomach. Vegeta blushed and awkwardly put an arm on her back.

"Ok Bra, that's enough now," Vegeta sighed, giving her a pat on the head. Bra let go of him and ran back upstairs to her room.

"So how is she?" Bulma asked him as he came out on the front deck.

"She's allright, she just needed to know exactly where I was going and that I would be completely safe," Vegeta informed his wife.

"She really adores you Vegeta, even when she was a baby, all she wanted was you," Bulma told him.

"Trust me woman I know, I'm still shocked that she never cried like Trunks used to when I got close to her," Vegeta replied.

"Ever since the tournament, I worry about you, hanging out with these gods, I understand how she feels because I feel the same way, I never know if you will come back," Bulma began to tear up. "It's hard not having you here all the time, I miss you and so do the kids," Bulma continued on.

"Bulma, I have to do this, you know I always come back, they can't throw anything at me that I can't handle," Vegeta said with his typical confidence. Bulma looked into Vegeta's black eyes with worry.

"But what if this time…"

"Shhh," Vegeta put a finger on her lips. "I'll be fine," He assured her.

"When you get back, I want some private time with you, just us, like when we first met," Bulma requested. She longed for the rare passionate moments between the two of them, the intimate things.

"I promise we will have that Bulma," Vegeta responded while brushing a bit of hair off his wife's face. With that, he took off into the air and another training trip was underway. Bulma knew in her heart that Vegeta would come back, there was nothing nature could throw at him he couldn't already handle.


End file.
